Royal Pains
by Aiyoku Saotome
Summary: Five years out of Hogwarts, the thing Draco Malfoy has been dreading his whole life, bestowed upon him by blood, has finally come and he is not ready for it. He feels his dreams slipping through his fingers and decides to try living on his own while he still can. He soon realizes he needs a roommate - but the only person available is the Weasley girl...
1. Weasley Pains

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot for this story. **

**Hi! I've had a story prompt in my head for a long time so I finally decided to sit down and work with it (I was on a 4 hour train ride; I was bored). My prompt was, Draco and Ginny move in together. Find a way, and give reasons why they would do it. So, here you are! This is a short first chapter only because I didn't think anything else would fit well. I like this scene alone. The other chapters will be longer :)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Here's your coffee, sir." Pour, smile, don't look at the customer, walk away. That was her mantra every day. So naturally, she didn't see who she was pouring coffee for.

The man smirked up at her. "The hero business isn't treating you well I see, Weasel."

She froze. She didn't even have to look at him to know who it was, and she instantly knew he was going to get her fired if she didn't keep her cool. Breathe. Smile. Walk away. But it wasn't in a Weasley to just walk away. She looked down at him and smiled. "It obviously isn't a business that pays, so we unwealthy folk all need means with which to get by, unlike those lucky enough to be born and spoiled in it."

"And your morals are enough to, as you said, get you by, hm? Pity. I can't believe the day has come when you actually serve me."

She developed a tic on her eyebrow. "Would you like anything else, Mr. Malfoy?" she ground out.

He chuckled. "No. Just seeing you be forced to wait on me is enough. It was bound to happen; after all, people like you are born to serve people like me."

As she turned to go, she tripped and bumped into his table, causing the cup to topple over and the coffee spilled. He shouted and jumped up in pain. "Oh my gosh! I'm so, so sorry, Mr. Malfoy! Oh man, I'm so clumsy! I'm sorry! Here are some napkins, and, and, I'll get you some more coffee."

"You little _wretch_! You did that on purpose!"

Ginny put on her best mortified expression and shook her head. "No, sir! I would never do that! Please accept my forgiveness!"

"_HELL_ no!"

"What is going on here?" the manager asked, rushing over to them.

"Your stupid waitress dumped hot coffee in my lap!"

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry, and she looks like she is as well - "

"No, she did it on purpose! We knew each other in school and she despises me. This is something she'd do on purpose."

"We've grown up since then, Mr. Malfoy, but even then, I would never do something like this on purpose."

"I _saw_ you, Weasley!" he seethed.

"Mr. Malfoy," the manager said, "please accept our apologies and an endless coffee mug on the house. I offer you my sincerest apologies, and I will switch your waitress."

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't want you to switch my waitress."

Ginny's heart started pounding.

"Well... alright, if that's what you want. Ginny, get this man more coffee." When they got to the kitchen, he turned to her. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Mr. Hanes, why would I compromise my only job like that?"

He frowned. "I have my suspicions. Look, I'll be frank with you. You're not a very good waitress. You're decent, but there are better people out there at the job. I can't have hot coffee being spilled on my customers, orders getting mixed up, forgetting to bring your uniform to work, etcetera. You have one more chance." He walked past her towards the door.

"Maybe if you hired a few more people, we wouldn't have to run around and get confused so much," she muttered.

"One more chance," were his parting words.

"Asshole," she muttered once he was gone. "Wish I never got this job." She sighed, fought back angry tears, and grabbed a fresh pot of coffee.

* * *

Draco wasn't sure why he was being so mean to her. It was just his luck to get the littlest Weasley for a waitress. At first that annoyed him, but then he thought he could have a little fun with her, rile her up, since he almost never got the chance to after graduating five years ago. He was _not_ expecting her to spill coffee in his lap. He was also not going to let her get away with it, especially since he knew the firecracker did it on purpose. Her little smirk right before she walked away solidified that.

He cast _scourgify_ on his pants and a cooling charm on his lap. He sighed; people were staring at him, again. He sneered at them, then Ginny was back, pouring him more coffee. She didn't say anything this time, hoping he'd shut up and leave her alone.

But that wouldn't be normal, of course.

"Ah, this is the life."

"I'm not going to let you screw up my day, Malfoy. How about you shut up, and I'll shut up, and nothing will happen. We'll leave each other alone. This way, we can go about our day like civilized people and no one will leave here in a bad mood."

"You're the only one in a state, Weaslette. I'm quite content. You're fun to rile up."

"I'm _so_ glad putting my job on the line is so funny to you," she seethed.

"Oh, no. Your red-faced tantrums are what's funny."

She stormed off. He inwardly growled. He wasn't going to let her know he was pissed with her by showing emotion; he was going to show her through action. He bided his time, sipping on the gasoline-like coffee, until she passed near his table again. "Waitress!"

She stopped, took a deep breath, and turned back towards him. "May I help you?"

"This coffee is awful. I'd like a latte instead."

"We don't make those here," came her calm but monotone reply.

"Seriously? This is a cafe, how can you not have lattes?"

"We just don't. Sorry, _sir_."

"Well then, is there any way you could make a new batch of coffee? Light roast, but not too strong. Not too weak, either. If it's good, I'll even tip you."

Her hands were vibrating but she kept her cool. "Yes, of course. Coming right up."

She pushed the kitchen doors open with a little too much force, scaring the cook into nearly dropping her frying pan. "Goodness, Ginny. Bad day?"

"That's an understatement of the century."

"I'm sorry. Just don't let the boss see you like this."

"Already has. He even told me I have one more chance. If it weren't for the fact that no one else will hire me, I'd have been gone the day I got this job."

"Ginny! Keep your voice down!"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Yeahyeah, I know." She dumped the pot of coffee and made it her way, the way Mr. Hanes didn't allow because everything had to be done his way. Maybe Malfoy would like it now, though; he had the same taste in coffee as she did.

"Why are you making new coffee?" the cook asked as she flipped pancakes.

"Because that asshat Malfoy doesn't like our coffee. He gave me specific instructions on how to make it this time, so Mr. Hanes can't say shit about it. I mean, Malfoy's a dick but he's right about the coffee."

"Oh Ginny, you really should watch your language around here. You never know when Mr. Hanes will walk through those doors."

"Whatever. Once Malfoy is gone, I'll be back to normal."

When the coffee was done, she took a lot of deep breaths, stood up straight, plastered a smile to her face, and strode out of the kitchen.

* * *

Draco noticed a flash of red coming towards him out of the corner of his eye, but he kept his eyes on his newspaper. When she was a few strides from his table, he suddenly stood up and stepped in her direction. They collided, hard, and the coffee pot with her newly made coffee smashed on the floor.

"I'm so sorry miss, are you alright?" he asked with no emotion.

She was hyperventilating and she felt tears starting to form. "Why can't you leave me alone?!"

"I don't know what you mean."

She didn't notice Mr. Hanes bustling towards them.

"Yes you do! I'm sorry I spilled that coffee on you but that doesn't mean you have to completely ruin my day!"

"That was an accident, Miss Weasley, I assure you."

"No it wasn't! You saw me coming! You did that on purpose!"

"That's enough, Ginny!" Mr. Hanes said gruffly as he reached them. "Mr. Malfoy, I apologize. Ginny, I'm sorry but you have to go."

While Draco's eyes widened a little, Ginny violently untied her apron and threw it on the floor. "If it weren't for the fact that I can't get another job, I would have left ages ago! You're an asshole who treats his employees like dirt, and I'm going to make sure none of my family and friends ever come here again. Your coffee is disgusting, and you don't even serve _lattes_! This is a cafe! And you!" She turned to Draco, red-faced from anger at him and embarrassment at the fact that tears were rolling down her face. "I may have spilled that coffee on you but making me lose my job for it is a dick move! You helped us win the war... but you'll _always_ be the biggest piece of shit I've ever known, and people will always hate you because you treat them like the shit you are, just because you have a shit ton of money."

She stormed out, slamming the door behind her and not caring at all about all the people who had been staring at them. She needed her brothers but she didn't dare apparate while upset, so she found the nearest floo station and jumped in. "Diagon Alley!"

* * *

"Step right up, people, step right up! Our newest product's demonstration that you've been waiting for all week is finally here! Do you have a family member who simply refuses to get up in the morning?"

"A husband who sleeps like the dead, a son or daughter who stays up all night, or a parent who won't get up on Christmas morning?"

"Introducing our Morning Mayhem! It's easy to work, and it packs quite a punch!"

"Showing here!"

Fred and George set the clock, put it back on its pedestal, and gestured for everyone to step back. They skittered away from it as well, and within a few seconds, there was a loud BOOM. Everyone screamed and laughed as fireworks shot out of it, making all sorts of weird shapes and sounds. One of them even chanted, "Wake up wake up you dunderheads! Wake up wake up!"

"It won't harm anyone, and it works every time! It's been tested and approved on our own family dozens of times!"

"And they hate it!"

Everyone laughed.

"Just fifteen galleons! But for this week only, they're on sale for ten!"

Most of the people in the crowd rushed to the enormous piles of the boxed alarm and formed a long line at the register after gathering the rest of their purchases.

"Nailed it," said Fred, high-fiving George.

"I knew that would be a hit after it scared the bejeesus out of Ron," said George.

"Mum almost skinned us alive for that, but it was so worth it." They laughed.

"Say Fred, isn't that our littlest coming our way?"

"Oh dear, she looks like a wreck. We'd better tend to that."

"Ginny! What a nice surprise. What's wrong?"

"Stupid Malfoy is what's wrong! And my inability to control my anger when I'm around him!"

The twins glanced at each other, then back at her.

"Let's bring you upstairs," Fred said.

"But what about that insane line?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Serena's got it." George motioned towards the register at a frazzled-looking blonde, who seemed to be glancing around the store looking for the twins. "For now, anyway."

Fred shooed her towards the back of the store. "Come on, now. Family always comes first, but we shouldn't leave her alone for too long."

They went through the back door and up a flight of stairs to Fred and George's apartment. George went to make tea and Fred sat Ginny down on the sofa. "Now tell us what happened."

"Well, Malfoy came to the cafe and I had to wait on him - "

"Oh boy... this can't be good. Go on."

"He made it horrible for me. He kept making remarks about how a Weasley was finally waiting on him and how I was filth and how filth like us were made to serve people like him and I may have accidentally on purpose spilled his coffee on him..."

"You did? HA! That's my girl!"

George popped his head out of the kitchen. "I would say so, too, but wouldn't that get you in trouble with your boss?"

Fred frowned. "Party pooper. Must you _always_ be the voice of reason?"

"Someone has to be in this family."

Fred stuck his tongue out at George, who returned it, and Ginny laughed. "You always make me feel better."

"And that's what _we_ were made for!"

She laughed again, then sighed. "I wish that was the end of the story but it's not.. I managed to convince Ass-Hanes that it was an accident but Malfoy knew. Hanes brought me into the back and said I'm a bad waitress and that I had one more chance."

"Your nickname for him is fitting," Fred interjected.

She smiled. "Yeah. Definitely. Anyway, Malfoy didn't want a different waitress, he wanted to keep me so he could torture me more. Long story short, he made me make a whole new pot of coffee and when I came out to pour it for him, he timed it perfectly so that when he stood and took a step towards me, I crashed into him and the pot dropped. Needless to say, I got fired and had words with both of them before coming here."

"Oh Ginny," the twins said. Fred frowned. "Fired? You worked so hard to find this job."

"Why won't you let us hire you, Brat?" George called from the kitchen.

"Because that's a handout and I don't take those."

Fred sighed frustratedly. "Well sometimes in life, people need a break and working for us is not a handout. It's a hard job. It pays well, but that's because it's hard. I don't understand why you refuse to work for us."

"You're family, it'd be weird and there is someone else out there who needs the job more than I do."

"Ginny, the only people who need it more than you are homeless. You don't have a choice anymore. I'm making you work for us. You start tomorrow."

"What?!"

George came into the living room with a tea tray. "I agree with him, Gin. And you _will_ work for us. You don't have a choice anymore. You need to pay your bills. Oh and on that note, one more late rent letter and you're moving in with us."

"And just how would _you_ know if I get another one?" she asked heatedly.

"Oh, we have ways."

She glared at Fred.

"You really should appreciate this, since you can't get a job anywhere else. We're doing this to help you. Just take the goddamn job and stop whining about it," George chided. Ginny groaned loudly. "Tea?" he offered.

"Wish it was alcohol," she grumbled. "Thanks."

"We should get her in a good mood, Gred," George said. "She does start work in the morning and we don't want any unsatisfied customers!"

"Right-o, Forge. What to do, what to do... we'll finish tea, chat like we normally do which everyone finds absolutely hilarious anyway, then we'll bring her downstairs to watch the show so she can get used to working here!"

"Show?" she asked.

George nodded. "Every day is a show at Wheezes!"

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the grin that was making its way onto her face. "You two should seriously start a therapy business. You'd make millions."

"We could, but we already do make millions!"

Ginny vowed to enjoy her time with them as much as she could before she had to go home to that late payment letter that was already waiting for her on her kitchen table.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think! More to come soon!**


	2. Malfoy Pains

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the concept of this story. **

**Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I appreciate every single one of them! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

"Ah, Draco, there you are. Please sit down, darling."

As he walked into the room, Draco had a bad feeling in his gut - and he was pretty sure it wasn't from getting the Weasley girl fired. "Hello, Mother. Father." Lucius nodded and Narcissa smiled. "You called me to talk about something important?" he asked.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Don't baby him, Narcissa, this is important."

Lucius almost backed away from his wife after the glare she sent him. "Don't tell me to not baby my only child, Lucius. Voldemort is gone and none of us need to pretend, anymore. I will give him all the love in the world."

Draco refrained from smirking at his father's sigh. There really was no arguing with her. Ever. She always got what she wanted... which is why he was so nervous. She definitely wanted something.

"Anyway, Draco, we called you in here because my uncle is very ill, and he is on his way out." Draco's whole body filled with dread. He couldn't move, think, or breathe. "Now that Voldemort is dead and we don't have to hide our heritage, it is time to start readying you to take over the throne." When he didn't say anything, her face softened. "I know it's scary, darling, but you'll do fine. Don't fret."

"Why can't you take it?" Draco managed.

"Because I'm too old to."

"You're not old," he said incredulously, earning a brilliant smile from her.

"Thank you sweetheart, but for the throne and for the people, I am. They'll want a young ruler, one who is with the times. One who they know will rule well, fairly, and be alive for a long time."

"What if I don't want it?"

"There is no one else. It has to be you. It is your right and your responsibility."

"Potter's distantly related, can't he take it?"

"He's far too distant; he most likely doesn't have any Black blood in him at all. I'm sorry, my love."

"What about Lupin and Tonks' son?"

"He's a baby, Draco."

"What if I got a girl pregnant? That child could take the throne."

"Draco!" Draco cringed; that was his father's no nonsense tone. "You will cease this childish behavior. We know you don't want this, but we also know that you will be a fine ruler. We've looked at the Black family tree and there are no other close descendants. This must go to you. It is your duty."

"But why? Why do I have to? Why can't the public pick someone else? What if I got killed or ran away? Wouldn't that have happened back in the old days? What would the people do, then?" He was getting more and more frantic.

Narcissa noticed that Lucius was about to explode, so she placed a delicate hand on his to calm him. "Lucius, shouting won't do anything but push him further away." She turned back to her son. "Back in those days, the minimum amount of children people had was roughly three. Most had five or more. There were relatives all over the place, so the royal family never had trouble finding an heir. If one ran away, the next in line would take their place. If the family was taken over by a warring country, then that family took the throne and ruled for however long. I'm sure you've noticed that you are an only child... believe me, I know you aren't happy about this but you are the last person - well, the last of-age person - with Black blood." She looked thoughtful. "Oh... well there is Neville Longbottom, but I'm sure you wouldn't want him ruling, even though he'd probably do a fine job..."

"No!"

She smiled knowingly. "Please don't do this to yourself, us, or the people. Yes, I am next in line, but no one will be happy about it if I am coronated. I am also too associated with Voldemort, unfortunately."

"So am I! That's why I won't be a good fit."

"Not as much. You have a much better case than I. You were forced into everything you did. Harry Potter even spoke for you in court."

"Mother," Draco interrupted, "you don't get it. People hate me. Everywhere I go, I get glares, hateful whispers, pointing, and the like. No one will want me to rule."

Narcissa looked very concerned. "I didn't know this!"

"Oh come on, mum. Don't you get that, too? Don't you, father?"

They shook their heads. "I don't go out anymore, Draco," Lucius said, "and no one would dare be impolite to your mother after all she has done for charities, the city, and because she saved Potter's life."

Draco's forehead hit the table. "I'm doomed."

Narcissa stood and rushed over to wrap her arms around him. "I love you so much, my Dragon. I would never force you into anything, but this is of the utmost importance. Please please don't force us to find a suitable ruler. I know you will be a phenomenal leader. You just need to believe in yourself as much as your father and I do."

"You won't force me?"

"No, precious. But if you don't, I will have to step up. It will give us time to think of a solution, but I would rather not. It's entirely up to you."

Now he felt like an ass. He couldn't let his mother take on such a responsibility. She was in no way old, but she was right; she was too old to go into this new, at her age. He sighed and put his hands on hers, which were still holding him. "I'll do it, mum."

She kissed his cheek. "You still have time to make that decision, but I'm glad that you're leaning towards acceptance. Thank you, my love. I apologize if you feel guilted; that was not my intention. However, chosing now is wise so you can get ready before uncle Alphard passes."

"Yeah..."

"I'm proud of you, Draco," his father said. "It is a hard decision to make." Lucius was never a man of many words, so that actually meant a lot to Draco even though he wanted no part in this. He spent his life trying to please his father, not knowing until after Voldemort's death that Lucius had been proud of him the entire time.

The nervousness he felt when he first walked in had increased ten-fold, and turned into dread. He knew this would come eventually, especially after Potter killed Voldemort. Narcissa had gone back to her seat after kissing his forehead; he looked up at them. "Will I be forced into an arranged marriage?"

His parents glanced at each other, then back at him. "We will not force you into anything," Lucius said, "but you must be married in order to rule. In other words, time is running out. It would be easier for you to choose from a list of nobles than find love with one when no one knows how much time is left."

Draco stood. "May I be excused?" They nodded. He made his way to the door of their dining room, then turned back to ask them one more question. "Will you please not announce this to the public until I must take the crown? I don't want the press all over me, writing foolish things in the papers and taking photos of me everywhere I go. I would like to get a job and live on my own, have a normal life, for as long as I can."

Narcissa felt her heart breaking for him. "Yes of course, my Dragon. Would you like us to know where you are or not?"

"Of course we should know where he is!" Lucius interrupted. "We are his parents, Narcissa, and he has an important role to play very soon. We should know what he is up to."

"He's twenty-three, love. He can do this. Trust me, he doesn't want his parents barging in on his private life while he still has one."

Lucius looked mad when he faced Draco. "You will promise to write and visit us at least once a week."

"Of course."

Lucius nodded. "Very well, then. Find an apartment and we will pay for it."

"No, I will find a job first and then pay for everything myself."

His parents looked surprised. "That is very mature of you," Lucius said. "Alright. If you wish it."

"Thank you."

As he left to find Blaise, Pansy, Theo, and Daphne, he felt his life slipping away through his desperately grasping fingers.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! Please review if you liked it! Suggestions are always welcome :) Thank you!  
**


End file.
